Snow Angels
by blackdragon157
Summary: Haru was alone for this Christmas since her mother passed away. Baron then had an idea. He was planning to ask her if she would come with him to visit his family for the holidays. She accepted and managed to meet Baron's family. She still holds feelings for Baron still since their good-bye. Will her feelings be returned? BaronxHaru


**I know that Christmas has passed and everything, but I'm deciding to make a Christmas special of The Cat Returns. **

**I hope that you enjoy it.  
**

**Oh. Dislcaimer: I do not own any characters of the Cat Returns (...wish I did, though...-.-')  
**

**Also note: I would like to thank YarningChick for helping me to come up for good names in this story. Now then, let's get started.  
**

**Snow Angels **

* * *

It was almost Christmas time and everything is almost ready. Everyone is going to their families to celebrate this wonderful holiday and can finally see the loved ones they see and miss the most.

Well...almost everyone.

Haru Yoshioka, a eighteen year old girl, is all by herself for this coming holiday. Her mother, Naoko Yoshioka, has died of lung cancer the past month and now...she has no family to go to.

She can only think of one person that she counts as family...even she thinks of him as a crush.

It was Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, the owner of the Cat Bureau. He had help her with her problem with the Cat Kingdom and Lune's lunatic father a while back.

Baron, along with Toto; the bird creation, and Muta; the fat feline that works for Baron, had help her through out the whole adventure of the Cat Kingdom. She did remember Baron saying something to her.

_"If you ever need us, you always know how to find us again. And the Bureau's doors will always be open to you; be it day or night."_

She smiled so sadly-

She then heard tapping on the window of her bedroom.

She turned and stared at what was greeting her as a surprise.

It was Toto; perched on her window sill. She smiled as she opened the window so that Toto can fly into the room and perch onto the high top of the chair. He shook off most of the snow that was on him.

"Thank you, Haru. It was getting cold out there." He said. Haru smiled as she hugged the crow creation. Toto smiled so gently as he patted her back with his wing. "...I really miss you and everyone else." She whispered as she pulled away. Toto smirked.

"It really hasn't been the same since the adventure you had a while back. The only thing that can keep me out of boredom is fatso." He said. Haru had to laugh at that part. So they still argue since she had left?

"I came to see how you are doing. I haven't seen your mother around. Is she doing well?" He asked. Haru was about to answer him, but she had her head low, a sad expression in her eyes.

Toto got the message.

"I'm sorry, Haru. I didn't mean to bring up a painful subject to you-"

"No, it's okay." She assured him. "It's just that...I just didn't tell anyone what happened. I didn't want anyone to worry." She said. Toto slowly perched on Haru's shoulder and started to run his beak through her hair.

"It will be okay. How long has it been?" He asked. Haru sighed as she stroke Toto's neck feathers. "...about a month ago. I never got a chance to tell Hiromi because she moved away a few weeks ago before it happened. So, here I am in this house by myself." She said.

Toto stared at the girl as he tried to say something else to her; but the words just won't come up.

Something then came to his mind. He then smiled softly. "Do you want to come to the Bureau?" He asked. Haru stared at him surprised. She then sighed again as she turned her head.

"I can't. I can't go to him if I have another problem." She said. Toto shook his head. "Being lonely is a problem, Haru. I'm sure that Baron understand why you are coming. I'll take you to him, so that fatso doesn't lead you through that troubling labyrinth again." He said as he perched onto the bed.

Haru stared at him confused. How is he going to lead her to the Bureau?

"Okay, Haru. Just repeat what I'm going to tell you." He said. Haru nodded in understandment.

"Mond schrumpfen herz und seele."

Haru took a deep breath. "Mond schrumpfen herz und seele."

(Author's note: This translates to 'Moon shrink heart and soul' in German. I couldn't come up with anything else, so don't judge me!)

Haru felt a warm feeling around her as she felt a glowing feeling inside of her body. As the glowing disappeared, she nearly stumbled to the ground before she felt something catching her before she fell.

She looks up and saw Toto. Wait...he was bigger than her. She just realized that she shrink down to size as a doll. Toto smiled. "Baron isn't the only one who can use magic." He said as he turned around.

He then motioned his head; telling Haru to hop on. She hesitated. "I-I don't know about this, Toto." She said as Toto lowered his back so that Haru can hop on.

He smiled around his beak. "Don't worry. I'll be extra careful." He said as he felt Haru settled onto his back; between his shoulder blades. He spread his wings before hovering a few feet in the air.

The window automatically opened up and Toto sailed through the winter gray sky. Haru was amazed from the view. No wonder Baron likes to ride on him.

Toto turned his head slightly so that he can see Haru. "How are you feeling? Are you air sick?" He asked. Haru smiled as she shook her head. "No, I'm fine. This..." She looks around as she adjusted the coat slightly. "...this is pretty amazing." She said. Toto smiled.

"Yeah, that's why I'm use to let Baron sail the skies with me. He's the only one that can handle riding me unlike Muta." He said. Haru giggled, remembering Toto carrying Muta with his claws.

As Toto sailed through the winter sky, Haru stares at the view; which was breath taking. Who knew that flying could lift someone's hearts. Toto saw the Bureau and Baron waiting for him.

"Alright, hold on, Haru." He said as he started to hover slightly; closing for a landing next to Baron. Haru noticed Baron. He didn't change from the last time he saw her.

He still had that rich orange fur with a hint of sandy ivory under his chin. His deep emerald green eyes still glowing like it did the last time she saw him. He was still wearing his beige suit that matched his crimson red vest and navy blue tie. His top hat perched perfectly on his head between his triangular ears.

Baron smiled so softly as he got next to Toto to help Haru off. She had her hands resting on his arms as he had his hands around her waist so he can help Haru down from Toto's back. She blushed slightly as she stared at Baron's emerald green eyes, his arms around her slightly as her hands were pinned to his chest.

"Are you alright, Haru?" He asked, his British accent hypnotizing her. She blushed.

"I-I'm alright." She said. He smiled gently as he brushed the bangs away from her chocolate brown eyes. "You've changed the last time I saw you." He said.

Haru smiled slightly. "You haven't changed at all, Baron." She said. Baron smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment." He chuckled.

Haru laughed slightly, but then her laughing had faded slightly as she remembers a woman with red hair and glasses, smiling at her. She didn't realize that she heard a voice.

"Haru, are you alright?"

Haru gasped slightly as she looks up to see Baron with a concern look on his face. She forced a smile. "I'm fine, really." She said. Baron stared at her confused.

"Then why are you crying?"

Haru didn't realized that tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

She was cut off when she was pulled into a warm embrace. Baron's hugs were warmer then what she had remembered. "What's hurting you, Haru? You can tell me." He asked. She stared at Toto slightly. He nodded his head.

She sighed. "...my mother passed away, Baron. After a few months since the Cat Kingdom incident. It's...just that..." She couldn't go any farther than that. She broke down as she buried her face into his chest; her hands clenching onto his jacket. Baron made soothing sounds as he stroked her short brown hair.

"...this is your first holiday without your mother, isn't it?" He asked. Haru nodded. He felt her tighten the embrace slightly. He then had an idea, but doesn't know what Haru will think.

"...Haru?" He asked in a comforting tone. She pulled away to look at him in the face. He smiled softly.

"I'm going to visit my family at a different dimension. Do you want to come along with me to see them?" He asked. She stared at him surprised.

"You...don't mind?" She asked. He smiled. "Of course not. I actually told my family all about you and they are eager to meet you. I wanted to go and talk to you about it, but I think Toto beat me to you." He said as he stared at the crow creation.

Toto smirked as he stared at Haru.

She then was surprised by something else. She didn't know that Baron had a family, since he was a creation.

"I didn't know that you have a family, Baron." She said. Baron smiled as he went inside the Bureau to grab a few presents and his personal blend of tea in a special carrier.

"You'd be surprised by many things, Haru." He said as he puts the presents in a special sack that was wrapped around Toto's chest. He then stared at Haru. "Shall we?" He asked.

Just then, Muta came and saw Baron and Haru leaving. "You're going to your family, Baron?" He asked. Baron smiled. "Unless you like to come, Muta." He said. Muta only shrugged.

Haru felt Baron's hands on her waist and helped her onto Toto's back. "Wait, can Toto handle all of us?" She asked. Toto laughed. "If I can handle piggy cat, I can certainly handle you as well Haru." He said.

Baron hopped on Toto's back as he wraps an arm around Haru while his other hand grabbed parts of Toto's feathers. Toto flapped his wings and took a hold of Muta's paws and sailed to the sky.

Baron stared at the lovely brunette in front of him. He leaned forward and whispered Haru something.

"Everything will be okay. You'll see." He whispered. He then saw Haru leaned her head against his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder; rubbing it so soothingly.

Toto sailed smoothly in the sky; careful not to disturb the cat creation and the brunette. He then saw the entrance as two gargoyles were standing by at a gate. "Baron, we're near the entrance to the creation realm."

Baron looks up and saw the entrance. He held Haru protectively. "It will get a little bumpy once we are entering, Haru. Try to hold on." He said. Baron felt Haru wrapping her arms around his shoulders, since she was scared of hurting Toto if she tried to grab some of his feathers.

Baron had one arm around her waist as they sail through the entrance of the special realm.

He then remembered something. "Haru. You cannot tell anyone where this entrance is. Understand? You are the only human that knows about this entrance and my father wants to keep it that way." He said. Haru stared at him.

"Your father?" She asked. Baron stared up ahead. "Richard von Gikkingen is my father. But don't worry, he'll like you and he's really nice to other people." He said.

Haru nodded as she stared at the realm as it comes to view. It was so breathtaking.

Snow was surrounding this whole place as a house came to a view. It was white as the snow and had a snow garden in the back that had a fountain. "That's my family's estate. Now you know why I chose my little white house at the Bureau." He said. Haru laughed slightly.

Toto started to hover as some snow flows away from Toto's wings flapping. He then landed softly as he lets go of Muta. Baron hopped off Toto's back then helped Haru once more.

As they were about to walk inside the house, ice was surrounding the place. Muta easily walked across the icy plain with the bag of presents and Baron's personal blend of tea in his mouth and onto the porch. Toto flew and perched onto one of the window sills.

Haru wasn't too sure about crossing the icy ground-

She felt herself in familiar arms. She realized that Baron was carrying her. She blushed as one of her hands were resting on his chest as he walked carefully across the icy ground that surrounds the estate.

"This is the first time that ice surrounded the estate." He said as he carefully try to find his footing on the ice. Haru was a little nervous. She wrapped her arms around Baron's neck. He chuckled slightly, but touched for some reason.

"Don't worry, Haru. I won't let you fall." He said as he got to the porch. He gently puts Haru down so that her feet were touching the ground.

Muta opened the door as Baron and Haru walked inside. Baron took off his top hat and his jacket and hangs it on the racket; only revealing his white shirt and crimson red vest and navy blue tie. His beige pants somewhat glowing from the reflection of outside.

They heard noises in the kitchen and a female voice that was talking to Toto.

"It's nice to see you again, Toto. Is Baron treating you well."

"You know that he has. He's my best friend, Amelia. You know that you shouldn't doubt him."

"Yes, that's true."

Haru and Baron enter that what looks like a kitchen with another cat figurine talking to Toto as she was cooking something. She turned around and Haru saw how she was like Baron.

She had rich orange and sandy ivory fur like Baron's, but her eyes was an electric blue. She was wearing a lavender gown as a silver heart locket hangs around her neck. Tears were evident in her eyes as she saw Baron.

"Welcome home, Baron." She said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders; giving him a tight embrace. Baron smiled as he returned the embrace.

"...I missed you too, mother."

Haru then now knows why they look so alike, but they have different eyes. The female cat figurine then saw Haru. "Who is this, dear?" She asked. Baron smiled. "Mother, this is Haru. I told you about her in my letters. Haru, this is my mother, Amelia von Gikkingen."

She then felt a tight embrace from Amelia. "Baron told me so much about you in his letters, deary. I'm glad that I finally be able to see you in person." She said as she pulled away from Haru.

Haru smiled. "It's nice meeting you as well." She said. Amelia smiled as she accepts the bag from Muta; pulling out Baron's blend of tea. "Where's father?" Baron asked.

Amelia smiled. "Oh, he'll be here. He's just out with both of your brothers on a special mission." She said as she chopped some oregano leaves into a pasta dish.

Just then, the door opened. Amelia smiled softly. "Speaking of your father and brothers, they are here right now." She said.

Just then, another cat figurine came in. But he was different.

He had pearly gray fur and had deep emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black suit that went with his navy blue vest and crimson red tie. He was slightly taller than Baron. _"Now I know where Baron got his taste in clothes."_ Haru thought.

The cat figurine smiled. "It's been awhile, Baron." He said. Baron smiled as he shook hands with the cat figurine. "Nice to see you again, father." He said. Baron's father then saw Haru.

He smiled softly like how Baron does. Haru blushed slightly. "Is this the girl you've been talking about?" He asked. Baron smiled. "Yes, but be nice." Baron said as he puts a supporting hand on Haru's shoulder.

His father smiled as he took his top hat off and bowed. "It's an honor to meet you, miss Haru. I am Richard von Gikkingen." He said. Haru bowed slightly, still nervous to be around Baron's father.

Baron smiles softly as he squeezed her shoulder slightly. "It's okay, Haru. No need to be nervous." He said. Haru laughed nervously. "Sorry. It's just that this is all overwhelming me." She said.

Baron smiled as he guided her to the living room, where his two younger brothers are.

One of them is a pearly gray fur like Baron's father, but has electric blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit that matched his sunny yellow vest and navy blue tie. The other was a tan with a darker shade of tan on it's muzzle. He had brownish green eyes. He was wearing a tan suit that matched his emerald green vest and red bow tie.

They turned to see Baron with Haru. "Hey, Baron." The pearly gray cat said. Baron smiled. "Hello, Auron. Haru, these are my brothers; Auron and Daron." He introduce. Haru bowed slightly.

Auron laughed slightly. "You know, you remind me of my best friend, Hana. Too bad she couldn't be here. You and her could get along so easily. She had to visit her family for the holidays. Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Haru." He said.

Daron nodded as turned back to Auron in a game of chess.

* * *

As Haru stares at the snowy background outside, Richard joins her. "Enjoying your stay, miss Haru? You've been quiet for quite some time." He asked. Haru smiled slightly as she stares at the snow that was falling.

"Yes, I am enjoying my stay here. It's so peaceful." She said. Richard smiled. "Yes, it can be peaceful here. Much to Toto and Muta's bickering arguments." He said.

Haru laughed. "I'm still trying to figure out how Baron is not loosing it after hearing those two fight for quite some time." Haru said. Richard chuckled. "It takes practice. When I had Toto here and Muta when Baron was little, all they did was argue all the time. So everyone here is use to it and so is Baron. He's the only one that can stop them from arguing."

She kept staring at the window as Richard stared at her. "What's your family like, Haru?" He asked. Haru was about to answer, but then had her head low, sadness in her eyes.

She then felt a warm embrace from behind. Richard's embraces were warm just like Baron's. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his chest as she felt him stroking her hair.

"I didn't mean to pry on a painful subject to you, Haru." He whispered as he tighten the embrace slightly for Haru's comfort. Haru closed her eyes as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"It's alright, you didn't know." She whispered. He squeezed her one last time before pulling away; his arms still draped around her shoulders. "But don't worry, I know that Baron brought you here for a reason. I usually don't see him that happy in a long time."

Haru stared at him surprised. "Really?" Richard smiled sadly. "Yes. It was really hard to make him even crack a smile. He never socialized with anyone after he found out about Louise." He said. Haru didn't know about Louise, who is she?

Richard know what she was thinking about. "Louise was his fiance, but war had separated them for many years. When all of the war was over, he heard that Louise was killed from the war when a building collapsed from above. He really hasn't been the same since then. He wouldn't let anyone come near his heart."

Haru felt her heart break for Baron. No one should ever go through like that.

Richard smiled sadly as he stared at Haru. "But you seem to change him, Haru. I usually don't see him smile that often." He said. Haru blushed slightly. "He...helped me with my problem with the Cat Kingdom when Lune's father tried to make me marry his son a few months ago. He was...very protective of me because he knew I had a life back at home. I...did tell him that I may have a little crush on him." She confessed.

Richard smirked as he stared at the blushing girl. "What did he say after you confess to him?" Haru blushed a darker red. "...he told me that he admire young woman who speak from the heart. He also told me that if I never needed them, I will always know how to find them again." She said. Richard smiled sadly.

"You actually warmed his heart. You know, before he met you Haru, he had many clients that tried to flirt with him. I lost count of how many though. But you, are the actual first person that spoke from your heart and that's why Baron admire you from what you said. Usually, he can't find someone that can actually tell him the truth." He said.

She stared at him. "Really?"

Richard smiled proudly as he rest his hands on her shoulder, being eye level with her. "I know so. I just might think...that Baron needs you just as much as you need him." He said as he brushed the hair away from her eyes.

Haru blushed slightly as she felt herself in a warm embrace once more. She actually wrapped her arms around his neck; returning the embrace. "You don't have to worry about anything, Haru. I know that Baron will make you happy." He said as he tighten the embrace.

Haru pulled away staring at Richard's deep emerald green eyes. He smiled warmly at her as he lets go of Haru. "You might as well find Baron. I know that he might need you right now."

Haru smiled as Richard was about to leave. "Wait!" She said. Richard turned his head so that he's looking at Haru. She smiled warmly. "...thank you." She said. Richard smiled like how Baron did as he took his leave.

* * *

Haru saw Baron staring out a the window, gazing at the snow.

If Haru knew better, he had a sad look on his face. She walked up to him. "...Baron?"

He blinked once before turning his head towards Haru. He smiled. "Hello, Haru." He said as he continued his gaze outside. She stood next to him. Baron noticed how Haru's mood had changed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Haru turned to see Baron's warm and comforting green eyes. She then wrapped her arms around his neck; hugging him tightly.

Baron stared at her for a few moments as his hands hovered near her shoulders for a few moments. He then rest his hands on her back, slightly returning the embrace.

"...your father told me what happened to your fiance, Baron. I'm really sorry that you had to go through that." She whispered. Baron stared at her surprised, but then closed his eyes painfully as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

A single tear ran down his furry cheek as he felt Haru tighten the embrace. "She must've been really nice if you loved her that much, Baron." She whispered.

Baron didn't say anything, only tightening the embrace as much as he could without hurting her.

"...you always know how to brighten my day, Haru." He whispered.

Haru pulled away from Baron, staring at him as her hands were on his shoulders as his arms were still around her waist.

"I-I...really didn't know that you were going through so much over so many years, Baron." She said, blushing slightly. Baron was touched. He might have to thank his father after this.

He pulled her close once more, stroking her short brown hair. "...thank you, Haru. I've been there for you when you lost your mother...but now you're there for me now." He whispered.

She stared at him as a blush came across her face. She snuggled into his embrace, glad that Baron was okay now.

As Baron and Haru walked into the living room, Toto was cackling slightly and so was Muta. "What's so funny?" She asked. Richard was smirking as he leaned against the wall.

He then pointed up where they were. Haru looked up and blushed a dark crimson red.

They were under a mistletoe.

Toto and Muta were laughing pretty hard from the look on Haru's face, which she couldn't blame them for some reason. She wanted to, but didn't know what to do.

Baron smiled softly as he held her shoulders slightly. He then kissed her right cheek, so that she wouldn't lose herself if something happened. As he pulled away, he smiled so warmly, his eyes glowing with happiness.

Muta pouted. "Good going, Baron! I wanted to see what happened." He pouted. Haru blushed. "Sh-Shut up." She mumbled. Baron chuckled. "There's no need to humiliate her, Muta. Not on this holiday." He said.

Muta crossed his arms. "You're suppose to humiliate someone on this holiday. Everyone does it!." He pointed out. Toto shrugged.

"Fatso has a point, Baron." He said.

"Watch it, Bird-Brain!" He said as his claws came out. Toto sighed. "Can't you think anything better than that? Well, I don't expect originality from you, Fish breath." He said as he ruffled his feathers.

"You take that back!" He said as he raised his fists to Toto. They took the fight outside, hearing the ridiculous comments to each other. Haru giggled. "That will never change, will it?" She asked.

"It would be a strange thing if it did." Richard said.

Baron smiled warmly at his two friends that were fighting outside. Even if they constantly argue, things are never boring at the Bureau-

He then felt a kiss on his furry cheek. He looked down slightly to see Haru. She smiled. "I thought it was unfair that you kissed me and I didn't." She said.

Baron stared at her surprised, but then smiled softly. "...thank you, Haru." He whispered. Richard smiled at his son. Just then, Amelia came in. "Dinner's ready if you are." She said.

* * *

It was near midnight as Baron stared at the starry night outside. He had his jacket and his top hat on. He then heard some crunches of the snow. He turned to see Haru.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked. Haru shook his head.

"That and I can't stand Muta's snoring." She said. Baron chuckled. "Yes, it can be rather annoying every now and then, but we're talking about Muta here." He said. Haru laughed slightly.

She stared at the starry night sky with Baron. "I never seen so many stars like these at night before." She said. Baron smiled. "Yes, it's very beautiful. I use to stare at them all the time with my siblings and my parents when I was little."

Haru stared at him and smiled as she gazed at the stars. Baron stared at the girl next to him.

She had grown so much since the Cat Kingdom adventure they had together. That's why he admire her. She always know how to speak from the heart and he was glad for her.

"...could you turn around for a moment, Haru? I want you to have something." He said. Haru stared at him. "You don't have to, Baron-"

"I know I don't, but I want to." He said. Haru stared at him and then turned around. She felt something around her neck. Baron was smiling softly as he clasped it together.

"This once use be Louise's, but I know that she would want you to have it." He said. Haru looks down and saw a pretty heart locket. She opened it up to see one picture of Baron's family, then the other had Baron himself with Toto and Muta.

She smiled sadly as she turned to face Baron. "...thank you. It's really beautiful." She said. Baron smiled softly at her; glad that she liked the gift.

He then thought of something. He held his hand out to Haru.

"Excuse me. Would you...care to dance?"

Haru stared at him and then smiled as she placed her hand on his. His hand was soft and warm. She placed her other hand on his shoulder as he had his other hand on her waist.

It was starting to snow as they started to do a slow waltz. She continued to gaze at his emerald green eyes that seems to glow from the reflection of the moonlight.

She rest her head against his chest; hearing his heartbeat. She felt his arms around her, giving her a warm embrace. _"His heartbeat...it's so gentle."_ She thought.

Baron rest his furry cheek on the top of her head, stroking her hair gently. "...I'm glad that I was able to share this Christmas with you, Haru." He whispered.

Haru tightened the embrace as her warms were around his chest. She still holds her feelings for Baron ever since they had said good-bye from the Cat Kingdom event.

Baron noticed how Haru's mood had changed. He smiled softly, guessing that she still holds her feelings towards him. He admire her for that, speaking from her heart. She was an affectionate girl.

Baron held her chin, making her look up at him. He smiled softly as he stroked her cheek slightly, one arm still around her waist as her hands were resting on his shoulders.

Their head started to lean against each other. Their lips met.

Haru had her arms around his neck as he felt his arms around her waist. She was glad that she was able to return the feelings. Baron did felt the same way since they had said good-bye.

As they pulled away, Baron's eyes were glowing much brighter. He rest his forehead against hers, smiling softly. She smiled back as she scratched one of his triangular ears, making him purr softly.

She rest her head against his shoulder; her arms around his chest. "...you still held your feelings for me, did you?" He asked softly. Haru nodded. "...it grown since we said good-bye." She whispered.

Baron smiled as he stroked her brown hair. "...to put it in your words, Haru, I was crushing on you pretty hard as well." He chuckled. Haru laughed slightly.

There was a sudden bright light glowing around them. They look up to see the North star shining really brightly over the horizon. Haru stayed in Baron's arms as they gazed at the star.

After awhile, it had faded away. She turned to Baron. "...Merry Christmas, Baron." She said. Baron smiled softly.

"...Merry Christmas, Haru." He whispered as he kissed her gently once more.

They both got what they wanted for Christmas.

They have each other.

* * *

The end! I hope that you all enjoyed the story.

I will update the other stories as much as I can.

Until then,

BlackDragon157


End file.
